godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-17
<< Previous Chapter ---- Treacherous Temple -Why does it have to be like this?!- Kota questioned it as the medical attendant was marching towards my position. -Can't our Captain just ride home with us, why does she have to be put to sleep?- He was sent to administer some sort of sleeping agent to me, while I wasn't quite keen for that, it was still better than the alternative. -Have you even paid attention, Dead Weight?!- Soma practically growled in frustration. -What do you think would happen should her Bias Field appear again, while the helicopter is in the air and three God Eaters are in her very close proximity?- An alternative that apparently wasn't really gotten across someone in our team. -I don't even know what a Bias Field is!- Exclaimed the young gunner. Why am I not surprised? -What does it matter?- Demanded the red-head the answer as he boarded the aircraft. -Right.- The darker skinned God Eater snorted in disdain, growling with an irritated sigh. -Like it doesn't matter when a Bias Field with the ability of sending an Aragami berserk in a matter of seconds would expand, not like you could understand what does entail. Dead Weight.- His voice shot menacingly. -We're not Aragami.- Kota scoffed, not liking the attitude of Soma, but leaving it at that. -Stop acting so high and mighty already!- When the attendant reached me, the two snipers joined the boy in the helicopter. -What Soma tried to explain is that the Bias Field that your Captain is able to generate, even if involuntarily doesn't only affect Aragami.- The voice of Dr. Sakaki joined for an explanation. -It affect the Oracle Cells entirely. Be that in Aragami, God Eaters or even in God Arcs you are wielding. So, as a precaution we have to make sure such an incident doesn't happen.- I looked with interest as the staff member pulled out some sort of injection pistol containing some transparent liquid. Kota made an 'O-oh!' and slammed his fist into an open palm as he finally understood. -Hey, Soma. Why couldn't you simply just said so?!- I want to face palm, like hard... I've offered my arm and the attendant put the device on my wrist, there was a hiss and a slight intrusive feeling as the contents entered my system. Wonder how fast... it'll wo--''' ---- "When was the last time I've been here?" I call out tentatively into the wide empty space, somewhat reassured to hear my own voice ring out. "So, what you want now, Izanagi?" I've turned until I could face my darker replica, crouching on the ground and apparently shaking in fear. "H-hey! What's the problem?" In response an arm shot up towards me, albeit it was stopped by an invisible wall as the palm and black fingers were pressing into the air. She tried to speak, but the voice was unreadable, out of curiosity I've moved closer until I slammed into another wall not that far from me. In that instant, a panicked shrill cry rang out from Izanagi as she scurried as fast and far as she could from me. '''H-hey?! However, I was drawn to an encroaching darkness spreading all over the field around me. From within it a palm smacked onto the wall in from of me, the shock making me take a few steps back. "W-what the?!" I stared at the pale white palm and fingers. They were pressing onto the wall as if trying to break through and get to me, however beyond that I couldn't see anything the darkness covered up everything. Except a pair of violet eyes so striking I had to break off contact with them the moment my eyes laid onto them. ---- When I woke up there was a heavy fatigue burdening me, after looking around it was revealed that I was in the side room of Dr. Sakaki's lab. It contained a simple bed and a shelf along with me for the moment. What the hell was that again?! I frowned and noticed that I was still wearing the suit, even after waking up. Okay, so it's going to stay, huh? After contemplating for a few moments, I stood up and albeit wobbling a little bit, exited the room finding the researcher hard at work on his terminal. Without even looking at me, Dr. Sakaki addressed me. "Ah, you're awake now!" He called and nodded at me a greeting. "Good, you should go and get some rest in your room. Also, please do not try to remove any part of the suit. For a few days you'll be under strict observation how well does it manage to contain your Bias Field." I've nodded tiredly and headed for the door and the elevator. By the time I've reached my room, I could barely keep myself awake and literally collapsed onto my bed and lost consciousness before even hitting the surface of the furniture. Waking up was a mistake for sure. I felt like crap, but I stirred nevertheless. After sitting up, I noticed that there was a note left for me, which said 'Take some days off' signed by Major Amamiya. For once I do not mind. Gonna back to sleep. So, with that I laid down and tried to rest once more, only to give up after roughly a half hour passed and I still couldn't shake off the feeling, neither sleep in. I looked around and looked into the mirror deposited at the side of the furniture to get a better hold of my getup. Sure enough, just below where the limiters run together above the center of my chest there was a black and golden mass, the very same object that I could make out of countless God Arcs. As I took a look at the helm I was wearing, it was a bit shocking for the first time. Or at least I though it was since it was a white helm, however the entire front part of the visor was pitch black. In the middle of it burned a piercing red glow. No matter how I turned or focused my attention the glow didn't wander, but I was very sure that was the source of the probably camera installed into the helm of mines. I tried touching it with my fingers, but for some reason I've misjudged the distance and my fingers crashed into the visor with such a force, I've tried to step back only to tangle in my own leg and collapse into a miserable heap. Uttering curses for a few seconds, it was all that took me to stand up and notice something on a table not that far away. It was the disc that the old doctor dropped, when I was called in by Tsubaki while eavesdropping on the two most influential men of the Far East even if by accident. Wonder just what is on it? For a moment it occurred to me that I should just give it back, although the doc did ask me if I was a curious person. ... It can't be that bad for sneaking a peak, can't it? After inserting the disc into the terminal in my room, there was some static when it burst into life. The screen looked like it was recorded with some old equipment. It showed a small room, with an operating table in the middle with an Ogretail on top. On the sides were a female and a male doctor using some tools to dissect the beast. Is that even safe? Not soon after I've thought that up, the man started screaming as from the wound a black substance was spraying at him, the Oracle cells digging into his skin as he clawed in a futile attempt at him to remove them, only getting a worse result as the mass started to eat away at his fingers too. The woman jumped back in shock shouting. "Get some anesthesia, Go get help! Quickly!" The camera fell to the ground and the screen burst into complete static, although I could get the back side of another doctor before it faded away entirely. Oguruma?! After a while it cleared of the noise, but the video feed was different now. It showed a room with a large table in the middle and seated around it were three people. Underneath the camera, back to it was Dr. Sakaki, clearly much younger with dark hair. on the left end sat the Director, hands on the table and crossed in front of his face, a frown decorating it. On the right side, forming a triangle with the other two sat the female doctor from the earlier video. The Director and the Old Doc together huh? She wore a white lab-coat, underneath a dark shirt and dirt brown pants. Her black hair is straight and reaches a little under her shoulder blades, her black eyes hide behind a pair of steel framed glasses. What struck me odd at how much a darker tone was her skin compared to the other two, striking me a bit familiar. She was sitting with hands crossed in front of her chest, seemingly upset at something. "We knew this would happen." She started. "Embedding the Bias Factor in a mature host is night impossible." I've stiffened upon hearing this. Wait, is this... related to God Eaters? "Even if it would succeed." Sighed the younger researcher, reaching up for the cup of hot beverage, one of which was stationed on the table in front of each participant. "There is no guarantee it would induce the proper apoptosis." Apop... what now? Paylor's head then turned from the woman, to Johannes. "The only solid results we've seen are with pre-natal injection. Even then, it's only had limited success with the rats." I'm lost at the medical jargon... As the researcher took a sip from his cup, the blond man spoke up. "Either way." Spoke, while lowering his hangs. "We've tested enough rats." Johannes' voice turned more dire. "I think it's past time we move into human trials." His hands lowered near his cup. "Well past, actually." This made Paylor put down his cup, a bit more forcefully than intended as it rattled on the table. Human trials... Don't tell me... "Let me be clear here." He started, looking straight into his colleagues eyes. "We barely understand the Bias Field in principle. Will you just charge in blind?" He huffed once, clenching fists tightly. "The P73 Bias Factor has incredible potential it's true, but we've only scratched the surface. I don't think we're ready. Not even close!" Johannes took that remark, turning away from his friend towards the woman. "The real question is how can we afford to wait any longer!" He kicked back his chair, standing up fast even rattling the table and splashing some of the cups content on it. "People are dying every day by the thousands to the Aragami menace!" His voice was seething. Sensing his friends distress, Paylor spoke up. "Where will you get a volunteer?" He asked, voice solemn. "Or will you just inject yourself like Pettenkofer?" Pettenkofer? Why does that name sound familiar to me? At that remark, the blond man whirled around glaring at the dark haired researcher. "It's certainly within reason... yes!" He decided. "If it's stable, I'll inject myself!" The woman took is hands to her face, covering it at the remark. "You wouldn't adapt." She stated flatly, turning towards the blond man. "But Johannes... what about my --our-- son?" She quickly corrected herself and saw the man in question turn towards her. "He could take to it. He could!" Her voice was convinced, very slowly even Paylor faced her. Shocked by the claim of their female colleague. Don't tell me... that child was... Soma?! "Aisha are you insane?" The words blurted out of the mans mouth not even thinking their words, but the woman didn't take it to her heart either way. "No! The project is crucial, yes, but..." The voice of Johannes faltered, thinking through just what would that mean. "But that's our child..." "Is it better to ask someone else to give up their child?" Countered Aisha fiercely, a painful silence settling on them for a short while. "Isn't it better than asking more to die?" However Johannes didn't want to hear it. "Aisha..." He repeated the name again, shaking his head and clenching his fits so much his hands started trembling. "Please..." He voiced it again and again. "I can't agree to such a thing!" This time it was Paylor who stood up. "Even if it could work, even if we were sure, I would never allow this!" He called, looking at the woman, who stood up just as forcefully and now all three of them were either glaring at each other, or the table. "And I will not sit idly by!" Aisha countered fiercely, slamming her fists on the table, effectively knocking all the cups on their side, their contents spilling onto the surface and dripping down the side to the ground. "I will not allow another generation to grow up afraid of monsters!" A palpable silence dropped onto the room, no one moved. No one said a thing, until Johannes spoke up with a grave voice. "All right, darling." He sighed in defeat. "All right, you have my support." He had to steel his will once more to agree to that. "Truly..." Paylor couldn't find the right words as his gaze swept between the two a few times. "Both of you agree to this?" He turned around abruptly. "I suppose there's no room for discussion." He called when there was no other response given except silence. "You're far too stubborn. But I... I cannot remain on this project then. I cannot reconcile this." "Paylor... You don't..." Aisha started, but the dark haired researcher held up his hands, effectively silencing her. "Leave it be, I'm a Stargazer." He called back, started walking for the door. "I always will be. And I will continue to watch the skies. It is not my place to interfere, though I wish it were." Paylor stopped at the opened door, turning back to them for a final time. "Our paths will cross again, of that I'm certain. Until then, I must continue on my own, with my methods. Farewell, my friends. Good luck!" The screen turned to static as the door closed behind him. Once again, when the screen came back it showed a medical ward. On one of the beds Aisha way laying, clearly time has passed as she now sported clear signs of the child was well in growth. "How are you?" Came Johannes' voice, and I've understood that he was the one sporting the camera now. Aisha answered with a slight smile. "A little nervous, but mostly fine." While stroking his belly carefully. "What about Paylor, is he still refusing to come to see us?" Johannes' arm appeared, holding an object in his palm and showing it to the woman. "He sent you this charm, meant to keep you safe during delivery. He's still beyond our reach." This caused Aisha to turn away and look at her hands while sighing. "Paylor..." She uttered softly. "So he's still angry, even now. I hope one day he knows that we did this for him..." "Don't worry Aisha, it's not good for either of you..." She pushed the item back into the palm of the man, closing his fingers around it. "Hold onto that charm for me, all right?" She smiled reassuringly. "Tomorrow... Keep it safe for both of us." Once more the screen burst into static to change to a new setting. Johannes was sitting at a desk, wearing his current clothes instead of the former lab coat. "Hello, Paylor." He started, looking somewhat older than in the previous video, albeit still younger than currently is. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?" With a sigh, the blond man looked away from the camera. "The Managarm project has been suspended. I suppose it was the only decision that could be made after..." His voice faltered for a moment and it took several seconds to regain it. "After what happened." His eyes snapped up, right into the camera as he raised his arms in front of his chin, crossing his fingers. "But we survived. Soma was born in the moments before it happened, already carrying the Bias Factor. I was carrying the charm you sent us. Such a small thing to save a life... Paylor." Johannes mused for a moment, before continuing. Lowering his head hiding half his face behind his hands. "Who knew what your littel technology could help develop? Did you ever think it could be the core of the Wall? Could save countless lives?" The arms lowered to the table, a look of sorrow in the eyes of Johannes. "You're so much more the scientist that I could ever be." He stated flatly, eyes glossing over for a bit. "A flicker before your blaze. I think perhaps you predicted this. Perhaps you did know what would happen..." He leaned back, letting his arms drop beside him. "Heh... Worry not, Paylor. I'm not here to blame you. No, never to blame you, instead..." "In a few weeks I'll be promoted. Director of Fenrir's Far East Branch. And it is an opportunity, an opportunity for all of us. I want you to join me. Paylor, you will have ample funding for your research. More than you could ever dream of. Moreover, you would lead all God Eater technology projects." There was a lost, faint trail of smile on his face as he spoke. "Besides... you still haven't met my son. I miss my friend, Paylor... I will call you on again in a few weeks time and hope to see you soon." That's when the screen turned into a black and white display, comical 8-bit music playing underneath it while a deformed version of an Ogretail and Dr. Sakaki appeared on screen chasing one after the other, with the following text. 'If found, please return this disc to the research lab of Paylor Sakaki. Do NOT view the disc's contents. I mean it!' ... Yea, right... I've took the disc out after that and decided to return it to him anyways, I stepped out of my room and headed for the elevator returning to the laboratory, but the door was locked. After trying to use the buzzer, but not getting any response I've decided to deposit this in the lobby at Hibari, she can have the disc returned to the doc. Stepping out of the elevator, I've floored someone. Crap! I looked at the person who I've just hit and saw it turned out to be C. My motion stopped midway of offering my hand to pull her up, the girl if it was even possible looker paler than pale. "Thanks..." She muttered weakly, grabbing onto my palm and pulling herself up into a sitting position. It was then I grabbed her hand and raised the girl like some lost kitten. What the hell is wrong with you?! I glared at her and while I knew I was making a scene couldn't help as she dangled a few centimeters above ground. "Can you put me down?" She asked weakly and I just gritted my teeth, not to sock her one. "Sierra?" She coughed weakly, using her free hand to cover her mouth. "That hurts you know... Put me down." It was obvious she was resisting the coughing spasms that was threatening to engulf her, but I didn't care. Sock her, or not to sock her... That is the question, right? I've pulled back my left arm, clenching my fists and noticed that in that exact moment the Limiters started to protest wildly, dropping faster than I would have liked to. "Let that bastard go, Dead Beat!" Soma announced his presence not that far from me, sitting in one of the seats. "Are you deaf again?" He glared at me menacingly. "Yeah." Coughed C, weakly trying to pull her arm from my grip, but I didn't let her. Albeit I had stopped to exert my suit, so the Limiter slowly crawled back into default position. "You've heard Moonboy, let me go." She tried once more, but I was still refusing to comply, to what the girl in my hold simply sighed and stopped squirming. "Okay, I was going to fine tune it, but if you release me I'm going to give you a present. Wha'cha say Sierra." She smirked at me. "Wanna get an actual voice?" I've eyed the girl contemplating just what could that mean, when she slowly slipping her free hand into a pocked of her shorts. "See this?" She held a pair of small circular items that reminded me of tongs. "I'm just gonna attach it to your armor and you'll get voice, easy as that." ...What's the catch? C sighed letting her arms drop, her fingers curling over the two items. "I need to have two arms free to attach them, they need to be activated at the same time or... they will not function properly." She said, holding her arm to her neck as her voice started to turn hoarse. "Tell me one thing." Soma spoke up, a small hint of curiosity in his voice. "Did it suffer for long?" "What suffered and why?" The pale girl turned to him questioningly when the darker skinned God Eater smirked victoriously. "I meant the Gboro-Gboro that choked on you after the first taste." ... Soma joked?! "No, luckily not." C ignored him as she turned towards me once more. "It didn't have time before the Ouroboros gobbled it up." She snickered at the silence she caused with that. "I didn't knew you were empathetic towards Aragami, are you turning soft now Moonboy?" Her chuckle turned into coughing as she slammed her chest a few times with her fist. I put the girl down, letting her suffer through the spasms and noticed that she was coughing up a patch of blood. What the heck?! After a while the attack died down, C looked at her palm then tightened her lips into a thin line. "Well doesn't matter, so are you ready Sierra?" She turned towards me sliding one of the tongs into her other hands fingers. ... Well, what do I have to loose now? I've nodded to her and she stepped up to me, pushing both tongs with her fingers under my chin and then a tremendous pain suddenly erupted into my body. There was a pained scream filling my mind as I grabbed towards where the pain originated, only to have my arms stopped by the weak girl. It wasn't much, but still effectively blocked me from reaching the damn items she used on me. Get the fuck off me you sick bastard!! I glared at her even though the visor probably stopped it from revealing. Let me go you pale monster or I'll swear, I'm going to rip you limb from limb, then shove your decapitated head up your ass so hard, you'll be puking your guts out!!! I raged as the pale girl started laughing weakly. "I didn't knew you were such a potty mouth." Her voice chimed, mixed with coughs and giggles. "Maybe I shouldn't have given you that module, eh Sierra?" What the hell are you talking about, C?! I've demanded, still trying to free my hands from her. It's not like you can fucking... hear what... I... think? I looked around in the lobby, all eyes on me. Which was not that hard after the scene I was causing, especially after this newest development. "Uhm... Hi everyone?" As I concentrated properly, I could make out my voice. The very same voice I always envisioned when I was thinking. The same voice that I could hear every time I... met with Izanagi. The voice, that now belonged to me... I raised my hand pathetically for a greeting and tried to laugh my embarrassment off, before turning to the pale girl suffering from another coughing fit in front of me. "I'll kill you for this you damn sociopath." ---- End of Chapter 2017,03,19 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic